


You are Mind.

by Flyfeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 主奴, 很短啦, 精神污染
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 不看tag的人必須為自己負責啊





	You are Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> JJMK逼我的

男孩在多次的教導下小心翼翼地收住牙齒，深深的吞吐著男人地粗長，並在陰莖離開自己口中時，捲動舌頭好似挽留一般地將碩大勾住。男人滿意地摸了摸男孩毛茸茸的腦袋，長長的睫毛在燈光下撲搧著，讓綠瑩瑩的眸子一明一滅煽動著光芒。經過先前有些殘酷的教育，男孩已經學會了不可以在沒有命令的情況下使用自己的雙手──他們現在乖巧地背在身後，僅靠頭部的前後運動試圖達成男人的標準。看著男孩從總是亮出自己小爪子的小野貓變成現在溫馴的家貓，Roman將此歸為自己的調教成功。他壞心的以男孩能自由移動頭部卻又不容反抗的力道扣著男孩的後頸，原因無他，只是讓他能隨機地『幫助』一下男孩，讓他偶爾能猝不及防地把自己的堅挺吞進更多，他享受男孩反應不及的乾嘔。把男孩馴養成家貓似乎也不是甚麼絕妙的主意，Roman有些感慨的想，一來這少了點反抗的樂趣，二來能藉口懲罰男孩的機會變少了。

**沒關係** ，男人少見的在尚未滿足之前就推開男孩的頭，收穫了男孩困惑地歪頭和不知所措地慌張， **我們有的是時間好好改造他。**

Jason會變成我喜歡的樣子的。

與男孩的一絲不掛相反，男人理了理自己的領帶，只要把陰莖收回褲襠，又能回復到衣冠楚楚的模樣。他站起身，沒有給予任何正面與負面的回饋，離開男孩服侍他的沙發。

男孩慌了，沒有回饋，他不知道自己做的是對是錯。他的工作是滿足男人的慾望，男人的慾望沒有被滿足，還在鼓脹的陰莖中，他應該......

男孩情急之下伸出拉住了男人的褲腿，想要留住對方，接著立刻意識到他不該使用他的雙手，他犯了錯。

在男孩戰戰兢兢地擺出受罰的姿勢，塌著腰抬高屁股並扳開臀瓣時，男人勾起了一抹幾乎不可察覺的笑──看，他總有辦法讓男孩主動獻上更多的自己不是嗎？他可沒強迫他。

Roman蹲下來讓自己的視線與Jason齊高，只用兩根手指捏著男孩的臉頰，像是在檢視某個不合格不值得拿在手上的商品。

「看來，我們要來重新學學關於手的規矩了，對吧？」

男人在男孩的眼中看到了害怕，臻綠色的清澈雙眼折射著燈光，如琉璃一般美麗。然後他顫抖著，點了點頭。

Roman拉起Jason的手讓他站起來，牽著他一起走向那個Roman最喜愛的房間。


End file.
